Marvel One Shot - Spider and the Bat
by Hardstone
Summary: In the middle of a battle for his life, Daredevil will collide with Spider-man, a masked hero opposite to himself.


Peter travels along the rooftops examining the streets below, Wilson Fisk the new King of crime has been released from jail and the streets have got bloody because of it.

As Peter stalks the building someone sneaks up behind him, Peter feels his spider sense alert him to the danger, he swings around and is confronted by a figure attacking him.

The figure swipes at him with a pole but Peter avoids the blow. Peter's reflexes help him avoid his attacker though the shadowy figure appears to be an expert in martial arts. Peter is quicker and stronger but his attacker moves to avoid Peter's attacks before he makes them. Peter shoots webbing to subdue the attacks but they only manage to connect with the attacks baton, pulling it from his hand.

The two stop briefly they size each other up, the attacker speaks in a low husky voice "So you're one of Fisks enforcers here for the reward on my head?" the man replies in a deep husky voice, disguising his normal speech.

Peter is perplexed, "Fisk's enforcers? Ha? What's that even mean?"

"Fisk, the Kingpin, his hired guns The Enforcers" he replies continuing with his deep husky voice.

"Are you all right?" Peter asks, "Do you need a cough medicine, you sound like you have a sore throat."

The man now realizes he's not fooling anyone, "My throat is fine, I speak like that for dramatic effect, to disguise the sound of my voice, my identitiy and to sound intimidating."

"I don't think it's working, it sounds more like you're constipated."

"Well, it looked good on TV" the man replies.

The figure standing in the shadows relaxes slightly, "hmmm, you definitely don't sound like an enforcer, but your strength, your speed and that heart beat…" the figure stops mid sentence as realization sweeps over him.

"Parker, you're Ben Parker's boy!" He announces with surprise. Peter can't believe what he's hearing.

"No I'm not" Peter replies trying to disguise his voice by speaking in a deep tone.

"I'm Spider-man."

"Oh so you're the Spider-man?"

"Not THE Spider-man, just Spider-man, like you don't call it THE facebook or THE internet, just Spider-man."

"You sound like a Spider-boy to me"

"Whatever" Peter replies.

The two size each other up again, Peter's thoughts return to the time he met his Uncle's lawyer, a blind man, Mr Murdoch.

 _He said beating of my heart? Uncle Ben's blind lawyer made a comment about that, he said I have a really strong heart…. It couldn't be him…. Could it?_

"You're the blind lawyer aren't you?" Peter blurts out. The man freezes in fear "I don't know who you're talking about" he responds in a deeper, huskier voice.

"It seems like we both suck at secret identities!" Peter adds.

Peter looks at the figure standing in the shadows, he makes out to pointed ears on top of his head. "So are you supposed to be a man-bat, my friend said he saw documentary on you."

The man replies "I'm not a bat, I'm the Devil, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, I fight injustice and take down those who think they're outside the law!"

"Oh their horns, not ears, sorry it's hard to tell the difference in the dark."

"Also you should probably try running round in something less conspicuous" Peter advisors him.

"I wear red because… The devil, it breeds fear into those that I face" The devil replies, "Dressing in black and hiding in the shadows makes them fear what they can't see, but dressing in bright colors shows them what they need to fear!"

"Maybe" Peter replies unconvinced.

"The Devil is a powerful symbol, you need a powerful symbol to strike fear into their hearts!"

"You mean like a bat?"

"The Devil is scarier than a Bat, I'm not some comic book copycat, OK!" the Devil replies in frustration.

"But I thought the devil is red, you're wearing orange, I don't get it?" Peter replies, "What.. Orange, it's red" the Devil replies feeling his red suit. Peter smirks and giggles to himself "Nice try son, though remember I can tell when you're lying just from your voice."

They both laugh and sit down on the ledge.

"So this Kingpin really doesn't like you ha?"

"He didn't take to kindly to me taking down his criminal empire, now he has a group of mercenaries called the enforcers, another on called bullseye…"

"Bullseye? What kind of a name is that?"

"I know, it's almost as bad as Spider-man and Daredevil."

"Point taken."

"Anyway they know who I am, they've destroyed my life, and now I'm going to return the favour."

"Whoa, that's intense… Do you need help? I know super powered people, like Ironman…. Ironman's assistant guy… some other super guys, I can help" Peter enthusiastically adds.

"Thanks kid, I have super powered friends of my own, they're not Avengers, but they have my back, they'll defend me against whatever comes."

"Oh cool, you have a group, can I join? I'm all for defending New York."

"Sorry kid, it's too dangerous, now I gotta keep moving, before I'm found."

The devil throws his grappling hook onto an adjacent building.

Peter looks at him with disbelief, "Are you actually going to jump off this building? You're blind!"

"Don't worry about me I've been doing this for a long time, my other senses are so highly developed, my hearing can literally sense objects around me, from the sound waves reflecting off objects around me."

"Like echolocation… like a bat?" Peter replies smugly.

"Hahahaha, I'm no bat, I'm the Daredevil, the man without fear" the devil replies as he steps onto the ledge.

"Blind person jumping of buildings, more like the man without brains" Peter mutters under is breath.

"Super hearing remember!" Daredevil reminds him, "Now keep out of trouble" he finishes as he swings off the building.

Peter stands along on the building roof, he walks over to the edge looking at the devil swing through the skyline, "Ok, I'll just... like go this way then.." he announces to an empty roof before swinging away.

Adapted from the fanfiction: Chronicles of Peter Parker Volume I - Genesis

Other one shots: Marvel One Shot - Spider and the Pirate


End file.
